


First Meeting, Take two.

by PinkWisp



Series: Toy Soldiers [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, Family rivals, Pre-Canon, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: rei-of-sunsh1ne asked: How did May come out as trans to Winter? Also I love Show Your Teeth and your art is gorgeous please keep up the outstanding work :3
Relationships: May Marigold & Winter Schnee
Series: Toy Soldiers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	First Meeting, Take two.

**Author's Note:**

> An asked from the awesome rei-of-sunsh1ne on tumblr! 
> 
> small writing and art request are open! BUT i am in the middle of moving and classes will start soon sooooo pls be patient lol.

Winter was always the lead in everything. Even her sister's tenth birthday party. There were whispers around the room that May ignored. It was stupid comments by adults who knew didn't know her. They barely knew where the fuck their money comes from and didn't have the balls to say it again as the music stopped and the Schnee sisters took a deep bow to finish their dance.

May stood at the side, little ways from her annoying cousin and family. After she embarrassed Henry, they only brought May for show.

Like how the Schnees dragged their protegee eldest around.

Winter walked to their usual spot before her eyes even focused on her. "Eyes up, Marigold," Winter said with a smirk.

May glared hard, the heat in her face a mix of anger and embarrassment. "What are you wearing?" She said, hating the natural low tones of her voice. It took months to perfect her octave but she couldn't use it in public... not even Winter.

The Schnee stared at her with a condescending raised brow. Silence was louder in the right context and this one screamed 'idiot, oblivious' and 'baited.'

"A suit," Winter brushed imaginary dust off her _flat_ chest. May looked back up at that smirk. Winter was gifted in every way May wished she was. Especially in terms of body. They were only teenagers but it was obvious Winter was going to grow into a beautiful women while May...

May growled, glaring at the floor and glancing away.

Winter invaded her brooding space, arms crossed over that _flat_ chest. "It's weird," May said.

"And I should care what a _silver_ medal thinks," Winter said with a roll of her eyes. May clenched her fist.

"The only reason you won was because of stupid technicality!" May quietly yelled. Their last tournament was suppose to be a draw. The buzzer rang as they both lunged, rapiers bending into their protective armor at the same time.

Only May's foot was a bit off. The few inches in height she had over Winter used against her, deducting points and putting Winter in first.

"Then you should stop caring about it," Winter said with a shrug.

May's face was burning again, shoulders pinched. A few adults went silent around them, unsure if they should intervene or let the combat trained teenagers fight. They both glared at them, challenging the cowards to speak up. Almost immediately May's own family looked away, almost scared.

May scoffed and Winter sneered.

"A rematch without those stupid rules," May said. She was itching to get out of the suit. It was too tight around the wrong places and showed off what she knew she lacked.

Winter glanced towards the crowd, feet rolling to the balls of her heel-less shoes. Weiss was standing at the stairs, greeting guess with her mother who was nursing a cup of wine. Whitely was standing bored behind them.

"Come on," Winter said, giving May a light nudge and quickly ducking into the dark corners of the room. They laughed softly, pulling a hidden lever the and dashing into the servants corridors.

Finally free from her parents rule and _Atlasian_ protocols, May pulled the tie loose and Winter undid the cuffs to move her arms around a little easier.

"Okay seriously, Schnee. How the fuck did you get _your_ chest flat?"

"Compression, usually called a binder."

May licked her lips, staring at Winter's back. The girl looked good in everything but looked the best when she was confident. Which wasn't fair because she was too arrogant.

"Why would you hide-" May nearly bit her tongue off once she realized what she was saying. Stupid, Marigold. "I mean are boobs _that_ much of a hassle?" She tried to joke.

Winter groaned eyes, shoulders finally slacking free from that Schnee image. "Strap watermelons to your chest and see how running feels."

"Sounds like a bet," May said with a laugh. For a moment she lost concentration, the low tones slipping a higher than 'normal.' May cleared her throat and nudged Winter. "Loser does whatever the winner tells them too."

"Fine. I won't be responsible if you get disowned,"

"Don't bribe me into losing, Schnee," May said with a smirk. With the servant corridors running hidden paths directly to each room, Winter lead them to the training room with just a few bad turns.

Luckily fencing equipment was fairly neutral. Downside it was completely ridiculous and made them both look like marshmallows. May giggled quietly in her mask. Somehow Winter managed to look good as a stupid marshmallow.

They took their places on the floor. May swung her rapier a few times. She never liked it but it was another class with the only rich kid her age. Henry would never count and he wasn't a fighter anyway.

"Ready to lose?"

"Don't tempt fate a second time, Marigold." Winter taunted an ungloved hand running the length of the training blade. "Ready when you- Hey!" Winter dodged back with an angry yell.

May laughed, openly and honestly, enjoying how her practiced high pitch bounced off the sound proof walls.

"Don't tempt fate, Schnee!" May yelled back. Winter scowled swinging her rapier hard against May's instead of the elegant and soft parry they were taught. May stepped back with each block, clicking her tongue and waving a finger. "For shame, Winter. _Tis' not a barbaric cutlass"._ May said and ended by mimicking their teacher.

Their female teacher, near perfectly.

May stilled completely horrified. For a second she was happy the mask helmet thing completely covered her face. Then she hated it because Winter was laughing hard and shaking her head.

"Don't cheat!"

"You're not even fighting right!" May argued deflecting as much of Winter's swings as possible and straight up running with a laugh when Winter did an illegal lung and stab for her.

"I thought this was a fight without those 'stupid' rules," Winter taunted chasing. May smirked throwing her helmet at the Schnee and activating her semblance. Winter grunted, almost falling back as shock and impact hit her. Winter pulled off her helmet and threw it into the empty space May moved from. "Of course a Marigold would run and win by cheap shots."

May dropped her semblance nearly appearing inches from her face. Winter didn't scream, she never did but she did jump back rapier aimed for May's chest. May laughed, easily parrying, blade gliding down her blade and stabbing her hard in the chest.

Winter grunted falling back and rubbing the spot. "Ow... reinforcing it with Aura really was cheap."

"Only stupid people limit themselves," May mock. She held up a hand, offering to help Winter up. Winter only took it when she wanted to, good mood or no.

Winter looked at it, thinking for a moment. Then she stared hard into yellow eyes. "So what am I doing?"

May grinned, tapping the rapier against her shoulder. "I always wanted see you black hair but..." But May's heart suddenly twisted in pain. She watched as Winter removed the marshmallow fencing garb. She forgot about that... binder thing.

Winter looked back up May with a frown. "If you ruin my hair..."

"I'm not touching your hair princess. Even I'm not that evil," May drawled rolling her eyes. Winter... Winter wasn't like other _Atlesians._ She was better than the bullshit.

"Call me May and..." Treat me like a girl? May cringed at that thought. It didn't feel right but it was better than being called he. Or... Swallowed hard, throat flexing into her truly natural tone, "Don't call me guy. Not when it's just us."

"May Marigold, huh?" Winter said. She looked at the hand May held out for her. She smiled and took it, pulling hard. May gasped in _her_ high pitch voice. She was suddenly sprawled on the ground next to the Schnee. "Nice to meet you."

"You're such an ass," May grumbled but playfully shoved her back.


End file.
